


Five Times Hakkai Said No to Gojyo

by ekaterin24 (zlabya)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/ekaterin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet. Written as part of a challenge among my Saiyuki-loving friends on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Hakkai Said No to Gojyo

Five ways Hakkai said no to Gojyo. 

 

1\. "I'm out. Hakkai, got a few coins I can borrow?"  
"No, you're too drunk already."  
"I don't want it for booze."  
"You are certainly not getting it for that...lady...whose garment is secured rather too tightly."  
"Aww, c'mon. Just 'cause you don't want any..."  
"I don't want you picking up some disease that will set us back several days and deplete our already-limited funds."  
"Spoilsport."

 

2\. "Why'd I get stuck with the priest tonight?"  
"Because Goku is sick and I need to be nearby in case he needs tending. You have no talent at nursing."  
"It's just a bellyache. Feed him some ginger and give him a hot rock for his tummy and he'll be fine for the night." Gojyo tugged his bag a little further into the room.  
"It seems to be a stomach virus. If he vomits on Sanzo none of us will get any sleep for the shouting."  
"And the shooting."   
Gojyo nodded agreement, then dragged his back into the room Sanzo had already staked out.

3\. "Stop starin' Haven't you seen a guy take a bath before?"  
"Not you."  
"Very funny. You could use one too. None of us are smelling like a garden these days."  
"I suppose so." Hakkai pulled off his shirt.  
"Not here! Go find your own corner of the river."  
"Rivers don't have corners, they have bends." Hakkai let his pants drop. "Besides I like this one. It has the best view."   
Gojyo had to agree with that.

4\. "You can go to your own bed now." Gojyo muttered, half asleep."  
Hakkai snuggled closer, throwing one arm across the redhead's bare torso. "No."

5\. "I'm done in. Time to crash."  
Gojyo's eyelids didn't even get a chance to close.  
"I don't think so." Hakkai was leaning on his back, nibbling the nape of his neck, up to his earlobe, and ...  
Gojyo suddenly had no problem staying awake.


End file.
